Synthesize and analyze derivatives of benzo(b)fluoranthene, benzo(k)fluoranthene, and benzo(j)fluoranthene. The completed compounds are distributed by the NCI Chemical Carcinogen Reference Standard Repository. This contractor is included indirectly in the payback system, and while they don't directly sell to the public, they are eligible to receive funds transfer from the Repository as new compounds are completed and sent to the Repository.